Eternal Love
by shinigamisipit
Summary: Ulquiorra menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Ichigo, ternyata dia mempunyai 'hubungan khusus' dengan Orihime. RnR? No Yaoi, UlquiHime flashback


**CRIIINNGGGGG~**

Aku membuka mata dan tampaklah bangunan-bangunan aneh di sekelilingku. Sangat aneh, mungkin? Disini banyak terdapat gedung tetapi tak ada pintunya. Dimana ini sebenarnya? Hmm... sangat sepi dan tenang bahkan aku tak merasakan adanya Reiatsu lain ditempat ini. Aku yakin ini bukanlah Hueco Mundo...

Wujudku masih dalam Ressureccion Segunda Etapa. Ups, tunggu... lenganku... kenapa ada? Bukannya Kurosaki telah memotongnya? Luka-lukaku juga kenapa sudah hilang? Siapa yang menyembuhkannya? Orihime? Tidak... tidak mungkin.

Hal terakhir yang sangat lekat dipikiranku adalah wujud Kurosaki dalam bentuk Hollow, dia sangat kuat! Kekuatannya setara dengan Vasto Lorde. Berbicara soal Kurosaki, bukannya tadi aku sedang bertarung dengannya di atas kubah Las Noches? Dan cero mahadasyat ia tembakkan kearah ku.

.

_**Apa mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati?**_

.

.

.

**~ETERNAL LOVE~**

.

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH © Tite Kubo

**Summary: **Ulquiorra menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Ichigo.

Ternyata dia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Orihime.

**Warning:** OOC akut, TYPO(s), GAJE, bahasa es campur,

alur kadang cepet kadang lambat, dlsb

Disarankan sebelum membaca fic ini mencari tempat membaca yang nyaman,

karna panjang fic ini mencapai lebih dari 2700 kata.

**-DONT LIKE DONT READ-**

**:)**

.

.

.

_-Ulquiorra POV-_

Sejauh mata memandang hanya tampak gedung-gedung yang tinggi menjulang tanpa ada sebuah pintu sebagai akses masuk ke dalam gedung. Siapa orang yang cukup bodoh mebuat gedung tanpa pintu ini?

Cih, sampah!

**KRAK.. KRAK.. **

Gedung tempatku berpijak tiba-tiba retak dan perlahan tapi pasti gedung ini berubah menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan balok. Tidak, bukan hanya gedung yang kupijak ini, tapi semua gedung disini akan hancur.

Aku mengembangkan sayapku dan mencoba terbang tapi tak bisa seolah-olah ada gaya yang mamaksaku turun kebawah.

**UWWAAA~! BRUGH!**

Aku 'mendarat' diantara puing-puing gedung. Sekarang tempat ini lebih menyerupai kotak lego, balok-balok raksasa bertaburan.

Sialan! Tempat macam apa ini?

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Ya! Suara! dikejauhan sana, entah dimana. Lalu aku menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatan. Itu dia! Aku melihatnya. Dikejauhan sana tampak tiga orang atau apalah yang sedang berdiri dan seorang yang sedang duduk. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka karna jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Dengan _Lanza del Relampago_ ditangan aku terbang kearah mereka.

Semakin dekat...

Tapi aku tak merasakan Reiatsu orang-orang itu. Apa mereka...

"Hei Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer! Pertarungan kita belum selesai! —hmph— bocah! Lepaskan!"

Suara itu... sepertinya tak asing ditelinga ini. Siapa dia? Mengapa tahu namaku?

_-Ulquiorra POV End-_

**...**

_-Normal POV-_

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ulquiorra untuk mencapai tempat itu dengan terbang. Ternyata disana ada empat orang; seorang pria berambut orange dengan shihakushou yang compang-camping berdiri di samping pria berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata aneh dan memakai pakaian hitam panjang. Agak jauh dari kedua orang tersebut seorang bocah (?) yang pakaiannya serba putih dengan kulit pucat sedang menyumpal mulut seorang pria yang duduk dengan tangan dan kaki diikat. Penampilannya pria itu mirip dengan si rambut orange hanya saja pakaian dan kulitnya putih serta iris mata emas yang membedakannya. Mereka adalah: Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu, dan Hichigo Shirosaki atau Hollow Ichigo.

Hichigo —yang menyadari kehadiran Ulquiorra— menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan tangan Tensa Zangetsu yang menyumpal mulutnya dan berhasil.

"Hei King! Bukannya kau ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanmu?" kata Hichigo dengan susah payah karna Tensa Zangetsu berusaha menutup mulutnya kembali. Orang yang diajak Hichigo berbicara hanya diam seribu bahasa, wajahnya mengeras, memperhatikan sosok Espada yang berdiri didepannya.

Walaupun kesal karna tak direspon Ichigo, Hichigo meneruskan perkataannya, "Espada! Cepat kesini bodoh! Dan selesaikan pertarungan kita sekarang —hmph— bocah sialan! Kubunuh kau!" Tangan Tensa Zangetsu berhasil 'menutup mulut' Hichigo dan kita tahu empat kata terakhir pastinya ditujukan kepada Tensa Zangetsu.

Suasana sunyi sejenak, sampai akhirnya Ichigo maju beberapa langkah mendekati Ulquiorra dan menyapanya.

"Ulquiorra..." sapa Ichigo, air mukanya menjadi cair dan lebih bersahabat ditambah lagi dengan senyuman kecilnya yang khas.

Merasa dipermainkan, Ulquiorra 'menodongkan' _Lanza del Relampago_ ke arah ichigo, "Apa maumu Kurosaki? Dimana ini sebenarnya? Dasar sampah!"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memegang ujung _Lanza del Relampago_, "Santai Ulquiorra... aku tak berminat menyerangmu..."

Mendengar tuturan Ichigo tersebut, Hichigo yang semula sudah berhasil 'dikuasai' Tensa Zangetsu menjadi liar, memberontak mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya serta tangan Tensa Zangetsu yang menutupi mulutnya. Tensa Zangetsu yang kewalahan, memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ichigo menyadarinya dan meminta Zangetsu membantu partnernya itu.

Dengan cekatan Zangetsu memukul tengkuk Hichigo yang mengakibatkan sang Hollow tak sadarkan diri. Tensa Zangetsu memberinya dua jempol. Sekarang dia tak usah repot-repot menyumpal mulut Hichigo lagi agar dia tak berbicara macam-macam.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Ulquiorra, kita lanjutkan permbicaraannya..."

"Cih, sampah! Dimana ini?" kata Ulquiorra ketus.

"Inner World-ku..." jawab Ichigo.

"Apa maumu membawaku kesini? Bagaiman bisa kau membawaku ketempat menyedihkan seperti ini?" Jari-jari Ulquiorra bergerak-gerak menunjuk ke keadaan di sekeliling mereka yang mirip dengan daerah yang telah disapu tsunami. Porak-poranda.

"Yah ini Inner World kami tepatnya." Ichigo menunjuk ke-3 partnernya, "Jika aku dan mereka mengizinkanmu masuk tentu saja kau bisa sampai disini. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang pertama... aku ingin berbicara denganmu tentang... Inoue..."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo kaget karna otot-otot pipi Ulquiorra sedikit mengendur dan tampaklah sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya yang mungkin tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu Orihime Inoue?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya, siapa lagi? Aku tahu kau jatuh hati padanya... "

"Apa urusanmu?" kata Ulquiorra sinis, wajahnya kembali mengeras.

"_Well_, urusan percintaanmu memang bukan urusanku tapi Inoue adalah sahabatku dan aku merasa dia juga suka padamu. Sejak—" Ichigo sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya karna ia melihat wajah Ulquiorra berubah menjadi murung, mirip dengan seseorang yang err... patah hati?

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan, sampah!" kali ini suara Ulquiorra terdengar bergetar, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Hmm... kurasa jika kita berbicara empat mata akan lebih nyaman." Ichigo lalu menengok ke arah dua spirit zanpakutou dan Hollow dirinya, "Kakek Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu? Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua dan bawa juga Hichigo."

"Oke, Ichigo..." sahut Zangetsu dan Tensa Zangetsu bersamaan.

**BOOFFTT!**

Setelah kepergian Zangetu, Tensa Zangetsu, dan Hichigo, Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannnya, "Ulquiorra, aku tahu maksud tindakanmu saat menghalangiku menyerang Arrancar wanita tadi (Menoly, red) agar bola mata Inoue tidak dicongkel olehnya. Asal kau tahu saja sejak kedatanganmu ke Kota Karakura waktu itu, Inoue sering menyebut namamu tanpa sadar, bahkan kata Tatsuki saat menginap dirumahnya Inoue mengigau dan menyebutkan beberapa kata yang aneh tentangmu."

"Kata apa?" tanyanya acuh, dengan nada sedingin es.

"Kalau tidak salah, 'kenapa kau mati Ulquiorra? Ingat janji kita berdua.' Apa kau tahu maksudnya Ulquiorra?"

**TRAAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba _Lanza del Relampago_ yang dipegang Ulquiorra hancur berkeping-keping.

"Be-benarkah begitu?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, merasakan ada sesuatu diantara Ulquiorra dan Inoue, "Ya tentu saja! Buat apa aku berbohong. Aku merasa ada hubungan khusus diantara kalian berdua."

Ichigo mengarahkan bola matanya kearah wajah Ulquiorra, ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Dan benar saja, ekspresi tak biasa dipancarkan lagi oleh Ulquiorra. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Ya, air mata! Walaupun hanya setetes Ichigo melihatnya dengan jelas. Ichigo semakin tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa hubungan Ulquiorra dengan Inoue?

Krik... Krik... Krik...

Setelah beberapa saat kedua orang itu diam, Ulquiorra akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan perkataannya yang membuat Ichigo bisa mati berdiri jika dia mempunyai penyakit jantung, "Hmm... Kurosaki... apa yang kau katakan pertama itu benar, aku jatuh cinta pada Orihime dan dia juga cinta padaku, tapi itu dulu saat aku masih... hidup."

"Du-dulu saat kau masih hidup?" Ichigo mengulangi perkataan Ulquiorra, tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku juga pernah menjadi manusia bodoh! Kau kira darimana Hollow itu lahir?"

"A-aku masih tak paham..."

"Dasar sampah! _Well_, akan kutunjukkan. Duduklah dan pegang tanganku lalu konsentrasi!"

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra duduk berhadapan, tangan Ichigo memegang tangan Ulquiorra dengan mata terpejam. Mulut Ulquiorra berkomat-kamit membaca serangkaian mantra.

_-Normal POV End-_

**...**

_-Ichigo POV- / -FLASHBACK UlquiHime-_

**BUAGH!**

Aduh, sakit!

Aku berada disebuah ruang kelas. Ruang kelas yang kelihatannya normal; seorang guru yang sedang mengajar dan murid yang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru dengan setengah hati.

Aku melihat tag nama sekolah di seragam salah satu murid, err... SMP Naruki? Bukannya ini sekolah Inoue saat kelas tujuh? Mataku menjelajahi ruang kelas itu dan menemukan seseorang yang kelak dikemudian hari menjadi sahabatku di SMA Karakura, Orihime Inoue.

Inoue duduk dibarisan nomor 3 dekat jendela, bangku disampingnya kosong. Terlihat jelas Inoue tak memperhatikan penjelasan guru yang ada di depan kelas, arah pandangannya keluar jendela melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun perlahan dari langit.

**TOK... TOK... TOK...**

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar bunyi pintu kelas yang diketuk karna terlalu serius memperhatikan Inoue yang masih SMP. Sang guru lalu menghentikan 'pidato' singkatnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian guru itu masuk ke kelas dengan seorang murid baru disampinya. Murid itu berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, dan bola matanya berwarna hijau.

Ini pasti Ulquiorra, aku sangat yakin.

Guru itu lalu mempersilahkannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Ulquiorra Schiffer, _yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

_Yes_, dugaanku tepat.

Karna dikelas ini hanya ada satu bangku yang kosong yaitu disamping Inoue, Ulquiorra akhirnya duduk disamping Inoue. Dengan riang, Inoue menyambut Ulquiorra.

Oh, jadi begini awal pertemuan Ulquiorra dengan Inoue?

**...**

Tiba-tiba setting berganti menjadi di sebuah jalan raya.

Udara saat ini mulai menghangat bahkan salju sudah hilang.

Di pinggir jalan, terlihat Ulquiorra dan Inoue sedang bercakap-cakap, mereka menggunakan pakaian biasa. Inoue menggunakan celana panjang hitam dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil dilengannya, sedangkan Ulquiorra juga mamakai celana panjang hitam dengan kaos putih pendek sebagai atasan. Hmmm... pasangan yang serasi. Aku lalu mendekati mereka.

"Err... Ulquiorra, nanti sore jam 5 maukah kau ke kedai ramen di dekat taman kota?" kata Inoue.

"Tentu saja Orihime! Aku akan datang, mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir." Ujar Ulquiorra dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya dan wajahnya-pun terlihat sangat ramah.

"Ulquiorra jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kan kita masih bisa bertemu saat liburan, kita juga bisa saling teleponan... Lagian aku juga cuma pindah ke Karakura... hehehe..." Inoue tertawa renyah.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra memegang tangan Inoue dan berkata, "_Aishiteru _Orihime..."

Inoue yang dipegang tangannya menjadi salah tingkah dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Ulquiorra, pipinya bersemu merah. Dengan malu-malu dia menjawab ungkapan cinta Ulquiorra, "Err.. Ulquiorra... _Aishiteru yo_..."

Aku yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ternyata Ulquiorra yang sedingin es bisa juga bersikap romantis.

**...**

Setting berubah menjadi di jalan dekat taman kota Naruki. Jalan itu agak sepi, tapi aku pernah mendengar desas-desus sering terjadi kecelakaan disana, maka dari itu dinamakan jalan Shi. Ya, desas-desus itu sampai ke kotaku, Karakura.

Bola mataku menjelajahi sekitar tempat aku berdiri, mencari dua objek yang sedang kumati.

Aha! Itu dia Ulquiorra sedang berlari menuju kearah taman. Ditangannya aku melihat sebuah kotak kado berwarna pink.

Tapi astaga! Jam di taman sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.10, dia terlambat di kencan pertamanya.

Tapi, hal yang sangat fatal terjadi. Aku melihat Ulquiorra menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas, dan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya.

"AWAS ULQUIORRA!" Aku refleks berteriak dan berlari kearahnya. Aku tahu tindakanku ini sia-sia karna semua orang disini tak dapat melihatku.

Mobil itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Ulquiorra.

**DUARRR!**

Tubuh mungil Ulquiorra sukses menjadi 'santapan' mobil itu. Sopir mobil itu kalut dan membanting stir ke kanan, padahal dari arah sebaliknya ada sebuah truk pengangkut besi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan kecelakaan mautpun tak terelakkan.

**JDEERR!**

Mobil yang menabrak Ulquiorra penyok tak berbentuk, sedangkan truknya terguling setelah menabrak mobil. Muatan truk itu (besi) berserakan dijalan.

Aku sangat kaget melihat kecelakaan beruntun di depan mataku. Perlahan, aku berjalan mendekat ke TKP.

Orang-orang sekitar bahu-membahu membantu para korban.

Dan keadaan sangat menyesakaan dada terlihat. Disana, diantara besi-besi yang berserakan, aku melihat tubuh Ulquiorra yang bersimbah darah dengan beberapa buah besi menancap ditubuhnya. Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

**...**

Kali ini aku berada di pemakaman, orang-orang meneteskan air mata mengelilingi sebuah makam yang tanahnya masih basah. Batu nisannya tertulis nama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Inoue juga berada disana. Disampingnya berdiri kakaknya yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Agak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu, aku melihat sesosok makhluk yang mirip dengan Ulquiorra dengan rantai di dadanya. Tubuhnya tembus pandang dan manusia biasa takkan bisa melihatnya. Ya, dialah roh plus Ulquiorra.

**...**

Setting berganti lagi, mungkin ini beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu, karna Inga no Kusari Ulquiorra masih bagus.

Aku melihat Ulquiorra sedang berdiri di dekat stasiun seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, err... Inoue?

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian sebuah taxi berhenti di depan Ulquiorra dan turunlah Inoue bersama kakaknya dengan dua buah koper besar disamping mereka.

Ulquiorra menyapa Inoue, tentu saja Inoue tak dapat mendengarnya.

Inoue dan kakanya masuk ke sebuah kereta menuju ke Karakura dan Ulquiorra juga menaiki kereta itu.

**...**

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah klinik. Oh astaga! Inikan rumahku!

Dan aku melihat Inoue yang sedang menangis, Oh Tuhan! jangan katakan ini adalah saat kakaknya Inoue meninggal.

Ulquiorra duduk di sampingku yang sedang mencoba menghibur Inoue. Tangan Ulquiorra menutupi wajahnya, aku tak bisa memastikan apakah dia menangis? Tapi astaga! Inga no Kusari nya sudah sangat buruk, mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia berubah menjadi Hollow!

Ck! Kemanakah para Shinigami yang bertugas di Karakura?

**...**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya setting berganti.

Aku berada di apartemen Inoue. Barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana. Saat itu Inoue sedang duduk di lantai, tangannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Ternyata itu foto kakanya dan foto Ulquiorra.

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari sudut matanya dan tangispun pecah.

Disela-sela tangisnya aku mendengar Inoue berkata 'kenapa kakak tega meninggalkan aku?' dan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat _Lanza del Relampago_ hancur berkeping-keping, 'kenapa kau mati Ulquiorra? Ingat janji kita berdua'. Aku melihat Ulquiorra yang saat itu berada di belakang Inoue tersentak kaget.

Tiba-tiba...

**UAAAGGGGHHH!**

Ulquiorra berteriak kencang tentu saja Inoue tak dapat mendengarnya, Ya Tuhan! Inga no Kusari nya sudah benar-benar rusak dan sekarang dia berada dalam tahap perubahan menjadi Hollow!

Aku melihat dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya Ulquiorra keluar dari apartemen itu dan lari menjauh. Aku mengikutinya, dan tak lama kemudian dia berubah menjadi Hollow berbentuk kelelawar dengan lubang Hollow di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Lalu, sebuah Garganta terbuka dan Ulquiorra pergi dari kota Karakura menuju Hueco Mundo, kerajaan para Hollow.

_-Ichigo POV End- / -FLASHBACK UlquiHime End-_

**...**

_-Normal POV-_

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra membuka mata.

Ulquiorra lalu berdiri membelakangi Ichigo dan berkata dengan sinis, "Puas?"

Ichigo menjawabnya, "Err.. jadi begitu. Aku turut—"

"Sudahlah jangan sok prihatin! Dasar sampah!"

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Cih! Aku penasaran kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan Reiatsu-mu dan tiga orang aneh itu ditempat ini?" Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Ekspresinya dingin, seperti biasa.

"Ohh itu karna tempat ini adalah Inner World kami, jadi tempat ini dan kami berempat adalah satu." Jelas Ichigo.

"Bisa diterima. Cepat keluarkan aku dari tempat menyedihkan ini!" Ulquiorra berbicara dengan nada memerintah dan kasar, tapi Ichigo menjawabnya dengan tenang, "Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna Hichigo telah memotong lengan dan kakimu..." lalu Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, "Err... maukah kau memaafkannya?"

"Hichigo? Siapa dia? Hollow itu?"

"Iya, aku kehilangan kesadaran saat itu dan kekuatanku tak cukup untuk menahan Hichigo."

"Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini! Sampah!"

**...**

Kali ini Ulquiorra sudah tidak berada di dalam Inner World Ichigo, dia berada kubah Las Noches. Tangan kirinya putus dan tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti mulai menghilang menjadi partikel debu.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita yang dulu sangat tidak asing lagi di matanya, Orihime Inoue. Dari wajahnya terpancar kesedihan.

Ulquiorra menjulurkan tangannya dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya berusaha melangkah mendekat mencoba meraih tangan wanita itu.

Disaat terakhirnya melihat Orihime dan sekitarnya, Ulquiorra menyadari satu hal.

Sayup-sayup, saat tubuhnya hampir lenyap, batinnya berkata, 'Apakah itu? Apakah aku bisa melihatnya jika aku merobek dadamu? Jika aku membuka tengkorak kepalamu, dapatkah aku melihatnya di dalam sana? Kalian para manusia mengatakan kata itu dengan mudahnya. Seakan-akan...'

Sekali lagi ia mencoba meraih tangan Orihime, ingin mengetahui hal yang mengganjal pada dirinya, dan batinnya menyadarinya, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Ternyata begitu. Ternyata ada di tanganku. Hati itu..."

Tahu akan maksud Ulquiorra, Orihime menjulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan Ulquiorra. Tapi tangan yang ingin disambut Orihime itu mulai lenyap diiringi lenyapnya tubuh Ulquiorra...

_Iri karena ada hati_

_Makan karena ada hati_

_Merampas karena ada hati_

_Angkuh karena ada hati_

_Meremehkan karena ada hati_

_Marah karena ada hati_

_Aku menginginkan segalanya darimu_

_karena ada hati_

.

.

.

**「おわり」**

Gimana? Gaje seperti biasa kan? :o

Tapi kok malah mirip curhatan ya? -_-

.

.

.

Yoo! jadi juga fic pesenan temen saya, tapi kok jadi ancur gini?

Ulquiorra OOC banget lagi... u,u

Dapet ide pas baca chapter 354 (The Heart), kenapa Ulquiorra 'menemukan hatinya'

di Orihime? Jadi kepikiran pasti ada sesuatu antara UlquiHime. XD

Dalam fic ini, Ulquiorra mati pas Orihime kelas 7 mau naek ke kelas 8 gitu.

Trus kakaknya Orihime mati beberapa minggu setelah Ulquiorra mati.

Hmm... dalam waktu 2-3 tahun bisa nggak ya Hollow biasa berubah jadi

Arrancar (Espada)? :D

Err.. apakah flashback UlquiHime cocok dengan seseorang yang berusia 13 tahun? O,o

.

**:)**

Akhir kata... berminat **R-E-V-I-E-W **?

FLAME? Boleh aja, tapi yang membangun!

**「ありがとうございます」**


End file.
